<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all宁次】生母 by halanta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206035">【all宁次】生母</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halanta/pseuds/halanta'>halanta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halanta/pseuds/halanta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>日足x宁次，生子</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Hyuuga Hiashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all宁次】生母</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>花火从小没见过母亲。<br/>不是过去与现在、甚至在未来继续孜孜不倦罗织的，初代们的传奇，沉在随口的闲话中。也不像雏田大小姐早逝的母亲，她相貌平平，生性腼腆温柔。人们说，日向家每代故去的长辈都会回到家族，护佑她的后代，半夜敲窗的风声竹声就是某位先祖匆匆的脚步。她的脚步声总是像她本人一样沉默，融入静谧而昏沉的夜晚，无声无息穿过诵经的佛堂。<br/>花火与姐姐雏田相似。或许她的母亲也是那样的女人，爱抚同本人消逝得一样迅速，不待天明，枕边遗落的柔和便散去了。因而隐藏在哪种细琐微声中的脚步，究竟有没有来过、有没有存在过，都是没有定数的，是在人们嘴里虚晃的、落日时分拉长的影子。<br/>然而终归有些不同。<br/>比如说，同样是没有明证的事，日向家年高德劭的长辈们，语气笃定，徘徊的主母的芳魂，曾流连在旧屋的每一处。她眷恋着日向家，日向家的丈夫、日向家的女儿，顾怀旧日的缱绻、欣享的天伦，为此向更远的先祖、更高的神佛祈祷。花火的母亲呢，或许是哪里的游魂吧，总归不怎么喜欢这个家，所以死后远远地出逃。然而他们也没有证据，她真的从未来过吗？<br/>花火怀疑过自己是不是根本没有母亲，而是类似古传说一般，从竹子或桃子中破出。然而日向家的血流在她小小的身躯里，白眼告诉旁人，她是日向日足的女儿。既然有父亲，那就不可能没有母亲。因为有她，她不可能是父亲一个人生的，她的母亲不得不偶尔花火似的，在眼神交换中闪一下。<br/>“妈妈是谁？在哪儿？是什么样的人？”<br/>年幼的花火问道。<br/>一起玩耍的仆人和分家的孩子会说说自己的母亲，说说母亲挂在门口的风铃，系着一串铃兰叮咚作响。长辈们会给她糖块，在她的天真无邪中苦笑着摇头。<br/>父亲缄默不语，要么将她赶走。这种异常间接确证了她留下的血脉，父亲的冷硬和长辈的无语向她泄露了一点儿母亲。她知道她的父亲那里锁住了许多母亲的碎片，即使当作秘密珍藏起来，自她诞生的那刻起，秘密就挣脱了她父亲的手与心。<br/>“妈妈不喜欢……这里吗？”<br/>日足嘴角动了动。这次，他没有回避花火的问题，很简单地答道，“……嗯。大概是吧。”<br/>“那她，……”花火故作刚强，还是禁不住微微哽咽，“那她不爱我吗？”<br/>日足背过身去，“你该训练了，花火。等你足够强的时候……”<br/>“或者，……等死后。”他长长叹了一口气。“有些事，无知无觉反而痛苦会少一些。”<br/>或许是死了，或许是走了。总之对日向家没什么留恋，才会决绝离去。但是过去温存的气息，令人怀念、抑或厌恶，大概总有几丝留在交缠过的发梢。不过，这样舍弃亲子的狠心女人，也没必要过多牵挂。花火暗下决定，从此不再询问母亲的事，而是发狠练功，渴望成为姐姐一样的人。<br/>这个愿想在她心下扎根。她无意间窥得了父亲的秘密，也无意间从姐姐雏田和哥哥宁次的练习中找到了路，在很久、或者说不久之后，命运的某面镜子中浮出潜影。<br/>日向家除了花火和姐姐雏田，还有哥哥宁次。花火很小就被父亲训导，宁次哥哥是为保护她们而生的。他是个天才。天才又有什么用呢？他们可以折磨他、剥夺他的眼睛、剥夺他的天才，如果他们要他去死，他也不能推辞。话锋一转，父亲用怜悯和悲哀的语气说，你们要兄弟友爱，共同守护日向一族。不到万不得已，也不能牺牲自己兄弟的性命。<br/>父亲说话时，哥哥宁次就在一旁。宁次从四岁起就跟宗家的女儿一起训练，长辈们其实不大乐意，忧心宗家的秘术会被分家窃取。这席话也是说给他听，警告分家的人不要动歪脑筋，又表示对分家的重视。姐姐雏田不安地对着手指，不时悄悄地往宁次那里扫去。花火不禁也偷偷瞧了两眼。<br/>笼在墙壁的阴影中，坐姿端谨的宁次默不作声。美肤的女子不会让墙壁遮盖自己的肤色，而阴翳是块披在他身上的纱绢，更衬他雪白的眼睛和皮肤，乌黑的头发顺滑如水，很难想象流水是怎样束在一起的。整个人都轻盈的像是纱一般的影子。当然，这是好色的庸人的评价。年纪尚小的花火，对妍媸不甚敏感，只是觉得这位兄长令她颇为不满，明明是分家的人，却比她更高傲。她轻慢这位兄长，而这位兄长也在不动声色地轻慢她们。<br/>雏田在他的默然中轻微打抖。对于强调血统纯正的宗家来说，他的天才是极大的侮辱。<br/>花火喜爱姐姐，又见不得姐姐在他面前示弱，遂眼神带了几分凶狠地朝他瞪去。没有理会雏田的宁次突然抬头对上了花火的目光，那一瞬，花火的嫌憎在眼中凝住了，枯萎了。他们有相似的白眼。<br/>之后父亲说了什么，花火都心不在焉。所幸父亲今天没有特别严苛，训练结束得非常草率。<br/>“好了，今天就到这里吧，你们还要好好练习，不可懈怠。”<br/>花火和雏田恭谨地道别。宁次也站起来，日足突然握住了他的手腕。家长这个姿态很不庄重，宁次下意识地抽出手——日向家的人练习柔术，手掌都很柔软，握住与没握住差别不大。他任凭宁次的手挣出他的。<br/>宁次没有出来。花火心头唾弃了一下自己对他的关心。<br/>水波一般，缠在臂上的绷带一圈一圈荡开，一头牵在日足的手中，一圈一圈剥开宁次的小臂。<br/>那扇门缓缓阖上，最后一道细长的影也闪进门内。<br/>“你……越来越像日差年轻的时候了。”<br/>“那时他也跟你差不多大，跟你一般倔强。”<br/>“您不用跟我说这些，我没有兴趣。”宁次的手臂像鹤翅一样折起来，随时准备防御，眼神冰冷。武力值上，他跟日足有霄壤之别，日足可以很轻易地利用任何一种方式置他于死地，就像弄死一只捏在手中的鸟。<br/>“宁次，”日足的声音骤然严厉，“你的训练还没有结束。”<br/>花火等了一会儿，见宁次仍然没有出来，怏怏不快地离开了。<br/>父亲看着哥哥那个眼神让她觉得陌生。既不是严厉，更不是慈爱，像是蝎子狠狠蛰了她一口。<br/>人间赏花而不爱花之人，面对易逝易碎的珍品，大抵总是怀着占有的心念吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>